villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Giygas
Giygas (ギーグ, ''Gyiyg ['Gīgu]) is the primary antagonist in the video games ''Mother and EarthBound. Known as the "Universal Cosmic Destroyer" or the "Embodiment of Evil," Giygas is an alien conqueror who wields an incredible psychic power, which would later be called PSI. Giygas vastly differs between both games. In the first, he appears as a regular Alien Warlord and in the second he has become an unfathomable monstruosity of pure darkness with no body nor mind left. The reason between this drastic change of character is never fully explained. However, due to the far bigger impact it made on gamers, Giygas' character in Earthbound is much more well-known than his previous self, which is almost totally eclipsed. Background Giygas is an alien with huge psychic powers. In 1909, when Giygas was a small infant, others Aliens of his kind abducted a human couple, George and Maria, who took a liking for him and raised him as their son. During this time, George studied the aliens' PSI powers without their permission, culminating with his escape back to Earth. In the 80 following years, George spread the use of PSI over Earth, against the wishes of the Alien kind. Once he matured, Giygas was tasked by his people to ensure that PSI never spread onto Earth. However, Giygas still felt a strong attachment for his foster parents and particularly for Maria. In the end, he was forced to detach himself from Maria and begin preparations for the invasion of Earth. ''Mother'' In the course of the game, Giygas (known as Giegue in some translations) invades Earth with the ultimate goal to stop the spreading of PSI and take it back from mankind. Giygas uses his own immense PSI powers to spread his influence over Earth, swarming the world with his mind-controlling aliens henchmen. In the process of his invasion, Giygas is eventually confronted by Ninten, the great-grandson of Maria and George and PSI wielder, and his companions. Before the two can fight, Giygas offers Ninten to come with him to his home planet, implying that what he really wants the most is companionship. Ninten declines this offer though, as he enjoys his life on Earth, and Giygas is forced to attack. During the course of the battle Giygas unleashes powerful yet undefinable PSI attacks and can only be defeated by using a song that Ninten learnt from Maria, which she used to sing to Giygas. The song triggers memories of his happy childhood in Giygas, who admits defeat and leaves, telling Ninten that they will meet again. thumb|left|300px|Boss battle against Giygas Between the games' storylines After the events in Mother, Giygas was left to grieve both his foster parents and his failure and he eventually yet unexplainedly gained incredible dark powers. These powers were so huge that they destroyed his body and mind, leaving only a virtually all-powerful being of pure darkness and evil. In this form, Giygas is incapable of coherent speech or thought, and is unable to control his might. His appearance alone cannot be defined nor even concieved by a human mind, should it wield the Power of the Earth, and his existence is beyond rationalisation. This makes Giygas very similar to Howard Phillips Lovecraft's Outer Gods, and especially Azathoth the all-powerful but mindless "Sultan of Daemons." Giygas now manifests as what can only be described as pure evil; in Porky Minch's words, "he is the Evil Power." Due to the loss of his mind, Giygas has become completely irrational. Porky attests that Giygas isn't aware of himself nor what he is doing, referring to him as "an all-mighty idiot." Giygas's power is no longer limitated to PSI and he gains complete control over darkness, dark magic and everything evil, raising a huge army of monsters and malevolent aliens, including the cybernetic kind called the Starmen. thumb|left|300px|Giygas' disturbing theme in Earthbound Earthbound Giygas returns to Earth many years later (perhaps even in a different timeline) in the game EarthBound. Now wielding a vast cosmic power which he is unable to control, Giygas becomes a threat to the existence of the universe itself. In an apocalyptic future set ten years after the beginning of EarthBound, Giygas rules the entire universe, which he engulfed in absolute darkness and reduced to ruins, wiping out nearly every living beings. Fortunately, an insectoid alien named Buzz Buzz manages to escape and travels back in time to warn people of the impending catastrophe. Ness, the game's primary protagonist finds the meteor in which Buzz Buzz has arrived in his era, learning about the evil of Giygas and that he is one of the only four people able to take him down, before having to fight one of the demon's creatures who followed Buzz Buzz. Ness is given the Sound stone and instructed to record the Eight Melodies, in order to gain the power of the Earth and become strong enough to face Giygas. In Ness' present-days, Giygas' evil influence quickly starts to spread all over Earth, corrupting both living beings and inanimate things. This leads to the creation of the Happy Happy cult and the apparition of many monsters under the command of Giygas that Ness and his comrades have to fight. Giygas' influence corrupts Geldegarde Montoli, the mayor of Ness' town and turns Ness' bratty and obnoxious neighbour Porky (Pokey) Minch into a downright malevolent criminal mastermind who sets out to gain profit from Giygas' unlimited might. Porky eventually travels back further into time to meet with Giygas, whom he places into a device called the Devil's Machine, able to contain and control his tremendous dark power. The protagonists eventually gain the Power of the Earth and reach Giygas' timeline. (In which the demon has yet to develop to his full might.) They enter his hideout, where Porky confronts them inside a spider-like battle robot, having been appointed as Giygas' general. They defeat both Porky and a machine-contained Giygas in battle, but Porky shuts the machine off in retaliation, unleashing Giygas in all his might. Ness and his three companions are then surrounded in a chaotic, bizarre dimension of darkness which forms the demon's essence and must engage the extremely disturbing and nerve-wracking final battle of the game. The battle against Giygas is long and difficult. The demon appears as a swirling reddish blur which somehow evokes a twisted, screaming face surrounded in darkness and keeps warping and distorting himself. Giygas takes some time to "awake" and fight at full strength. He uses random and unintelligible attacks, while babbling erratic and meaningless speeches, and no attack can harm him for real. He overwhelms the heroes until Paula calls out to the people of the Earth to pray. The combined prayers reach Giygas and exploit his weakness, which similarly to the previous game turns out to be human emotions. What Giygas has become is then destroyed for good and fades into nothingness, erasing his apocalyptic future. thumb|left|300px|Battle against Giygas part one thumb|left|300px|one of the most disturbing boss battle ever It's worth nothing to note that even after becoming this undefinable, mindless Dark Form Giygas somehow retains his fondness for human emotions. The fact that he repeats Ness' name and words such as "I'm happy" in his incoherent babbling refers to his desire for companionship and his offer to become friend with Ninten in Mother. M.U.G.E.N (The None Giygas) The Giygas also returned into a fan-based 2D fighting game M.U.G.E.N. This giygas can only be used in the game if this is injected into the game. However, the Giygas is more violent and also can lead players into being cut up and the blood coming out of their bodies if defeated by a bite, saw trap with thorns and other blades, or fryer trap. The giygas uses Headcrabs instead of Porky while fighting with a player. The Giygas has a lot of screamers and death. If a player is caught in the traps, they won't escape for some of them. Other ones like the saw and a fryer is easy to escape but an Ao Oni and some of them are not. Interpretations Shigesato Itoi has stated that his inspiration for Giygas' speech in EarthBound came from a traumatic childhood experience where he accidentally walked into an adult movie theater and caught a glimpse of a rape scene in the 1957 film "The Military Policeman and the Dismembered Beauty" (憲兵とバラバラ死美人 "Kenpei to Barabara Shibijin"). In actuality there was no rape scene in this film, instead a murder scene. As Itoi was a child at the time, he has stated his lasting memory of this experience is fuzzy at best. Trivia *There is major speculation within the Mother community that Giygas was originally intended to return in Mother 3 as an unused boss character after the battle with the Masked Man. Giygas was dropped from Mother 3 due to his fitting destruction at the climax of EarthBound. *Brainshock is effective against Giygas, although only during a few of his various different stages. *Giygas is one of the three characters who can use PSI Rockin, along with Ness and Ness's Nightmare. *Gigyas' first form is a giant eyeball-like window in the Devil's Machine with Ness' face in the center. His second and third forms are undulating red swirls that resemble a screaming face if looked at the right way. In his final form, it is still an undulating red swirl (with the "screaming face" still visible.) His form with the Ness-like face may be Ninten's as he wanted to be his friend. *It could be possible that Giygas' race had the ability to mix and match different PSI attacks to form 'patchwork' PSI. As these special PSI are made up of different PSI, it is impossible to see what the PSI was supposed to be like. One example is when Giygas used a multiple PSI Freeze attack on Ness' party, even though PSI Freeze is meant to target only one target. *In Mother 1+2, it is actually possible to defeat Giygas outside of the scripting by poisoning him. Doing so earns no exp and the ending proceeds normally. *Giygas is also considered by many gamers the most disturbing boss battle in any video game, as his final form resembles a fetus. It is also noted that the overworld before the battle looks like the cervix and the womb. In fact, he is frequently rated number 1 on the Top 10 Most Distrubing Bosses in Non-Horror Games. He is also often noted for being a difficult boss. *In Mother 3 most people suggest that Giygas's essence has inhabited Lucas's brother Claus at the climax of Mother 3. Another suggestion is that Porky took part of Giygas's being into the future and made him inhabit Claus's body and act as Porky's puppet. (Due to lack of intelligence and weakening his powers due to him controlling Claus's body). *Giygas' form in Mother looks very similar to Mewtwo from the Pokémon series. It is possible that Mewtwo is based on his design. This theory is backed up by the fact that many of the people who worked on Mother also worked on Pokémon. *In the original SNES version, after you defeat Giygas, there is a glitch where the Shattered Man is still in the top floor of the museum in Summers. If you let it defeat you, the screen will be black, and nothing can be done. This is because after Giygas is defeated, all the enemies disappear, for some reason not the Shattered Man. This glitch is fixed in the Mother 1+2 remake for the GBA. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Big Bads Category:Recurring villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Villains Category:Aliens Category:Psychics Category:Warlords Category:Empowered Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Omnipotents Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Deceased Villains